


picture perfect

by souldews



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Kageyama, Other, demiboy koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souldews/pseuds/souldews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that’s not what they are, because nothing is, but they’re not bad and they’re fine.</p><p>more than just fine, really.</p><p>--</p><p>in which kageyama and sugawara ponder about themselves one morning. there are sleepy cuddles.</p><p>"They kiss, and sometimes Sugawara feels heat curling, pooling in their gut and they want to take it further, but they know Kageyama’s not interested in sex. He’s not repulsed, but he finds it rather tedious and would much rather avoid it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	picture perfect

When Kageyama blinks awake, it's Saturday morning, the clock on his bedside table blinks 10:42 AM right back at him, and the side of the bed feels lukewarm.

They got up earlier than him but not that early, then.

Stretching his body and rubbing at sleep-crusted eyes, Kageyama hears the door creak open. In steps Sugawara, towel hanging on their neck and dressed in a light blue t-shirt and white shorts. 

"You're awake." They grin at him.

(Whenever Sugawara does that, Kageyama thinks that even if winter rolled around and the sun was gone, he'd still have the light of Sugawara's smile.)

"Mm." He replies instead.

"Not very articulate, are we." The bed dips, and Sugawara sat on the space beside him. Kageyama doesn't answer them, instead opting to lie back down because he knows that they're right and he doesn't feel like getting up yet. 

The thought must have been written on his face clearer than day, because then Sugawara gets up to hang the towel over their chair and makes to lie back down on the bed, as well.

"We don't have practice, so I guess we can afford to laze around a bit. Now move."

Kageyama obediently rolls over, frowns slightly at the now-cold half of the bed. "You could move there, Suga-senpai. It's cold."

They only laugh in response, but neither of them debates the matter further. "Suga is fine by now, you know."

"Sorry." Kageyama apologizes, sheepish. It's a habit that's hard to get rid of, but he's generally getting better at just calling him Suga. 

(He tried  _Koushi_ , once. Not to his face, but in the silence of his own room, saying it into the dark of night and letting his mouth shape the syllables of the name.

Instantly he feels tingly, and it's a really weird feeling and he's  _sure_  that his face is now ten shades of red because it feels like someone just shoved it into a heater.

He doesn't try again.)

Sugawara looks at him, and leans in to press a kiss on Kageyama's forehead and cheek. Kageyama's eyes slide shut, and he reaches a hand out to pull Sugawara closer to him.

They stay like that for a while, Sugawara absently letting their hands trail through strands of black hair. Kageyama shifts a little and sighs, content under their touch.

After a while, Kageyama turns to Sugawara and kisses them. Sugawara's breath tastes like the toothpaste brand they really like and a hint of-- something sweet?

"Did you eat breakfast already?"

Sugawara grins, their turn now to be sheepish. "I may or may not have gone ahead and made pancakes. I was a little hungry."

For a moment, Kageyama's mind is at war between (Suga's really great) pancakes and being in bed.

Being in bed wins.

But only by a margin.

So Kageyama shrugs and says "Later." before going back to trading small, light pecks with Sugawara. Kageyama is the first to break the chain of kisses, diving in to press his lips and spreading feather-light kisses all over Sugawara's neck. He hears them sigh, feels them tilt their head just so and he takes it as permission to pepper their skin with more kisses.

He's about to place a kiss on Sugawara's jaw when something strikes him and he pulls back, instead opting to lean into Sugawara instead, burying his nose into the crook of their neck.

Sugawara, who'd been enjoying the attention Kageyama was showering on their neck, blinks in mild confusion. Their hand reflexively reaches for Kageyama, their fingers stroking the younger's hair in an attempt to reassure. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kageyama replies, throwing an arm over Sugawara absently. "It wouldn't be good if I, you know." He trails off, the arm attempting to speak for him but it does nothing more than wobble feebly in the air before dropping back down. "You know. If I, uh. turnyouon." He mumbles the last part of the sentence, mashing the words together, but Sugawara still catches what he's saying.

Well, it does happen, sometimes. They kiss, and sometimes Sugawara feels heat curling, pooling in their gut and they want to take it further, but they know Kageyama's not interested in sex. He's not repulsed, but he finds it rather tedious and would much rather avoid it.

Kageyama's thankful that Sugawara understands, although the first few times Sugawara finds themselves with a mild...sign of arousal, to put it lightly, Kageyama stuttering apologies and Sugawara waving him off, usually either willing it away or taking care of it themselves in the shower.

Kageyama's offered to help, once. Suga turns him down, though, saying that Kageyama shouldn't ever force himself to do something he doesn't want to do and that they'd rather help themselves than make him uncomfortable.

"Well, it can't be helped sometimes, can it?" Sugawara chuckles into the mop of raven. "I mean, I'm a growing--" they cut off, ponders their choice of words. Boy? No, they're not...quite a boy. They've always felt like "they/them" pronouns would suit them better, like they're "more boy" instead of "full boy". 

They settle with the word "teen" instead. It's neutral enough.

"Sorry." Kageyama apologizes again. "For, you know. Denying you that." 

_For making you put up with my "oddity", for not giving you what you need, for being unwilling to provide that._

Sugawara's hand stills, and they sigh. "Kageyama," they began, "you know that doesn't matter to me. It's fine. It's you, it's who you are, and it's fine."

"You know, you could just use he/him pronouns with me." Sugawara continues, their hand travelling to Kageyama's back and settling there. "When I told you. But you didn't, and made changes for me. Even if you stumble the first few times." They add, smiling lightly. "I don't see why I shouldn't accomodate you, either. I'd be a bad datefriend."

"This is fine."

Kageyama nods, leaning further into Sugawara.

_This is fine._

They're not picture perfect. An agender teen dating an asexual boy. It's not the ideal "norm".

But nothing is, anyway. And like what Sugawara said, they're fine.

Perhaps even more than that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> abrupt ending is really, really abrupt.
> 
> i just really want to write something to cheer myself up maybe.
> 
> it didn't work as well as i want it to but it's working a little. the entire thing seems better in my head, somehow.
> 
> i'm not genderqueer, and the thing about asexuality is kind of written partly based on my own experiences. still, i realize that might not apply for everyone, so i'm sorry if i offended someone unintentionally.
> 
> anyway, this is my first haikyuu!! fic.
> 
> if you enjoyed it, a little kudos would be nice! or tell me what you think, maybe? c:


End file.
